Encontro explosivo
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Brennan se vê de repente com muito ciúmes do Booth... - Fic ONE-SHOT


Brennan andava de um lado a outro em seu apartamento se sentindo enjaulada...sempre gostou de ficar sozinha, já tinha se acostumado a isso, mas nesse dia tudo estava diferente. Tinha tomado um banho depois de chegar do Jeffersonian, tentado comer, mas não conseguido, e agora não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Desde que tinha começado a trabalhar com Booth ela tinha começado a se abrir mais, ia aos poucos se acostumando a ficar rodeada de pessoas, ao invés de ossos. E como imaginava que aconteceria, tinha se decepcionado. "Ele não tem culpa.", ela pensou, "Afinal nem sabe o que sinto por ele, nem tem idéia"... Mas vê-lo com a namorada, aos beijos, ela se agarrando no pescoço dele, passando a mão por seus cabelos, sussurrando em seu ouvido, tudo isso tinha sido demais para ela, era simplesmente tudo o que a própria Brennan gostaria de fazer...mas não tinha coragem de confessar nem mesmo para sua melhor amiga Ângela.

Ela sentiu quando a primeira lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. "Droga!" Ela não podia continuar assim...não podia ser tão egoísta, afinal Booth não era sua propriedade, ele tinha o direito de ter uma namorada, de beijá-la, de fazer amor com ela..."Droga, droga, droga!" Brennan chorou em silêncio, imaginá-los na cama era ainda mais doloroso. Foi para seu quarto, deitou em sua cama e abraçou o travesseiro chorando. Já passava das dez horas mas ela não fazia idéia de como conseguiria dormir essa noite...

Tinha sido duro demais vê-lo com outra, quando ela daria tudo o que possuía para ter ao menos uma noite com ele. Ele era tão maravilhoso, atencioso, carinhoso, lindo...e pertencia a outra mulher. Foi preciso muito esforço de Brennan para disfarçar sua dor quando Booth a chamou para apresentá-la a sua namorada. Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguiu ser gentil com ela, foi seca, rude até e Booth na certa nunca a perdoaria por isso. Ele devia estar furioso com ela a esta altura. E ele sequer imaginava o porque dela ter agido como uma tola.

"Ela é linda", Brennan pensou. Era feminina, charmosa, e com certeza não trabalhava mais de quatorze horas por dia como ela, nem devia falar de ciência e corpos o tempo todo. Devia ser por isso que Booth gostava dela... Brennan nunca se sentiu tão mal em toda a sua vida. Precisava falar com ele, tentar se explicar. Mas nem sabia por onde começar. Ele devia estar com ela agora. "Na cama", pensou Brennan, se torturando. Depois de horas pensando e chorando, Brennan finalmente adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Brennan acordou cedo, era sábado e ela não precisava ir ao Jeffersonian. "Preciso falar com o Booth", pensou. "Preciso me desculpar". Brennan decidiu ir até a casa dele. O máximo que poderia acontecer é ele bater a porta na cara dela. Mas, e se a namorada estivesse lá? "Deus, eu nem quero pensar nisso!" Brennan pegou suas chaves e saiu.

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Booth a coragem já a havia abandonado. Ficou sentada no carro, pensando no que dizer. Não queria perder a amizade dele, por nada no mundo.

Brennan parou diante da porta fechada. Bateu de leve e aguardou. Ouviu um "Já vai" por trás da porta e o som de passos. Booth abriu a porta, descalço, sem camisa e com a barba por fazer, e ainda assim era o homem mais lindo que Brennan já tinha visto.

"_ Bones? O que você está fazendo aqui?" – ele perguntou zangado.

"_Posso entrar? Preciso conversar com você." – ela sentia-se insegura.

"_ Eu não estou muito afim de conversar...Tessa terminou comigo ontem, por sua causa." – ele acusou mas moveu-se para o lado, deixando-a entrar no apartamento.

"_Eu sinto muito Booth, eu posso falar com ela se você quiser." – ela ofereceu.

"_Não!" – ele negou com veemência – "Eu não entendi o que aconteceu até agora, Bones! O que deu em você? Por que foi tão rude com ela? E o que deu na Tessa pra achar que você a estava tratando mal porque você e eu temos um caso! Eu tentei negar, mas ela estava descontrolada!" – ele falava sem parar, passando a mão pelo cabelo num gesto nervoso.

Ele deixou-se cair no sofá. Brennan sentou-se ao lado dele.

"_Me desculpe! Por favor! Eu não estava muito bem ontem, não sei o que deu em mim..." – ela suspirou. "Nada do que eu disser vai poder justificar o modo como eu agi ontem, sinto muito..."

Booth não disse nada, de repente ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Brennan o seguiu.

"_Eu preciso de um café. Você quer?" – ele ofereceu mais calmo.

"_Sim, claro, obrigada."

Booth ficou de costas para ela enquanto preparava o café. Brennan pensou: "É agora ou nunca! Ele precisa saber como me sinto, ou nunca vai entender porque agi daquele modo". Brennan se aproximou. Quando estava bem próxima a ele, chamou baixinho:

"_Booth?"

Ele se virou e esbarrou nela que estava muito próxima. Seus quadris se tocaram e Booth sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse percorrido seu corpo. Ela se aproximou mais e Booth a olhou como nunca tinha olhado antes. Os olhos castanhos escurecendo de desejo.

"_O que..." – ele começou. Brennan pos um dedo sobre seus lábios.

"_Ainda não acabei de me desculpar..." – Brennan murmurou em um tom baixo, aproximando os lábios dos dele.

Brennan levantou a cabeça e colou seus lábios nos dele, explorando de leve. Booth não reagiu no começo, meio em choque, mas depois de alguns segundos ele a abraçou pela cintura e correspondeu ao beijo com paixão. O beijo aprofundou-se, Booth abriu seus lábios com a língua e passou a beijá-la com ardor, seus corpos encostados na pia pareciam fundir-se. O abraço cada vez mais apertado, nenhum dos dois parecia ter intenção de se afastar ou interromper o beijo que foi se tornando cada vez mais erótico. Booth segurou seu lábio inferior com os dentes e passou a língua por trás dele, depois explorou-lhe o interior com a língua.

Brennan ofegou. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido em toda sua vida. Tudo o que ela havia sonhado tanto, estava acontecendo. Estar nos braços dele era maravilhoso e Brennan não queria que esse momento acabasse. Ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele e o puxou mais para si. Booth reagiu levantando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que ela o abraçasse com as pernas. Nessa posição Brennan pôde sentir como ele estava excitado. Exultou com a descoberta de que podia fazê-lo se sentir como ela nesse momento. Tudo o que queria era ele, tudo o que importava era ele.

Ele a colocou sentada no balcão da cozinha. Interrompeu o beijo e olhou nos olhos dela. Booth percorreu com os dedos seu rosto, seu pescoço e parou um pouco quando chegou ao seu ombro. Ele abriu o primeiro botão de sua camisa e esperou pela reação dela. Sem desviar os olhos dos dele Brennan cobriu a mão dele com a sua e desabotoou o restante da camisa, fazendo com que ela deslizasse por seus ombros. Booth acariciou seus seios com ambas as mãos depois desceu os lábios mordiscando seu pescoço e colo, até chegar aos seios. Ele abriu o fecho frontal de seu sutiã e cobriu um seio com os lábios. Brennan gemeu alto e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás contra a porta do armário. "Booth deve ser um amante maravilhoso", Brennan pensou. "E eu estou prestes a descobrir o quanto. Mas não sem antes lhe dizer o que eu sinto. Eu preciso lhe dizer o que eu sinto!"

Mas quando Booth sugou seu seio, e desceu as mãos entre suas pernas, Brennan esqueceu-se de tudo e concentrou-se nas sensações maravilhosas que percorriam seu corpo. Booth desceu os lábios por seu corpo até atingir o ponto sensível entre suas pernas, ela delirava enquanto Booth a acariciava com a língua.

Booth pegou-a no colo e levou-a até seu quarto. Não parou para pensar nas conseqüências, não queria pensar em mais nada. Booth a colocou deitada em sua cama e ficou admirando sua bela parceira. Nem sequer se lembrava mais de Tessa, ela tinha sido empurrada para o fundo de sua mente a partir do momento que Brennan o tocou. Se ao menos ela soubesse o que ele sentia por ela...Tessa tinha sido uma simples substituta, na verdade ele não conseguia tirar Brennan do pensamento, nem mesmo quando estava com ela.

"_Você é tão linda..." – ele sussurrou baixinho percorrendo o corpo dela com as mãos.

Brennan não disse nada, não tinha forças para falar, tudo o que ela queria era sentir. Estendeu as mãos e passou as unhas pelo peito dele admirando seu tórax largo, seu músculos, seus olhos foram descendo pelo corpo dele e se depararam com as calças que ele ainda vestia e ela o puxou para a cama. Booth deixou-se cair em cima dela. Brennan o ajudou a se livrar do restante das roupas. Booth ofegou quando ela rolou com ele, ficando por cima. Ela se afastou e continuou tirando suas próprias roupas, enquanto Booth a observava sem piscar.

Completamente nua ela se aproximou novamente, Booth reteve o fôlego quando as mãos dela começaram a percorrer seu corpo, as unhas arranhando de leve a pele por onde passavam... Ele estendeu as mãos para tocá-la mas ela não permitiu, empurrando seus braços de volta. Brennan abaixou a cabeça e beijou seu peito, mordiscou de leve e depois sugou seu mamilo, exatamente como ele tinha feito com ela, Booth gemeu indefeso, mas nada fez para impedi-la quando ela continuou descendo os lábios por seu corpo até atingir seu sexo... Booth agüentou a doce tortura por um tempo, depois perdendo o controle ele inverteu as posições e penetrou-a com urgência. Brennan gemeu quando sentiu-se possuída e enlaçou-o com as pernas, começando a mover-se junto com ele. A união tornou-se uma batalha sensual. Perto do fim, Brennan olhou nos olhos dele e disse as palavras que guardou para si mesma durante muito tempo:

"_ Eu te amo! – ela disse quando estava prestes a atingir o orgasmo.

Booth parou por um instante, em choque, depois deu início aos movimentos rápidos do final. Após um orgasmo delirante que os deixou sem fôlego, Booth deslizou para o lado e a abraçou com força, dizendo em seu ouvido:

"_Eu também te amo, há muito tempo... – ele confessou baixinho.

Brennan riu suavemente e passou a mão pelo rosto dele:

"_Nós somos dois idiotas..."

Ele riu e concordou:

"_ Somos mesmo."

FIM


End file.
